1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module and a photovoltaic power generation system including the same, and more particularly to a solar cell module with an improved coupling structure and a photovoltaic power generation system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, a solar cell which directly converts solar energy into electric energy is highlighted as a next-generation alternative energy source.
Solar cell modules each including a plurality of solar cells are fixed to a trestle (or a rack) or the like, to form a photovoltaic power generation system. Conventionally, a plurality of holes are formed through the trestle, and a plurality of holes are also formed through each solar cell module. A fastening member is disposed at an outside of the trestle, and another fastening member is disposed at an inside of the trestle. In this state, the fastening members are assembled to fasten the solar cell module to the trestle.
In this instance, however, the assembly process is troublesome because a worker must perform assembly of individual fastening members after disposing one fastening member at the outside of the trestle and disposing another fastening member at the inside of the trestle. As a result, time and costs to couple the solar cell modules to the trestle are increased. Furthermore, when an external impact is applied to the assembly of the solar cell modules and trestle or vibrations are continuously applied to the assembly, the fastening members are easily loosened. In this instance, the solar cell modules may be damaged. Otherwise, the electricity generation rate of the solar cell modules may be reduced.